


Keeping Him Quiet

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Librarians Archive [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, OT3, Rimming, Threesome, Tumblr request, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Jake and Flynn want to please their thief, but they have to keep him quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Anon on Tumblr, they wanted OT3 with Jake rimming Ezekiel while Flynn keeps him quiet

“What are you doing Jake?” Ezekiel hissed as his cheeks flushed as his lover teasingly rubbed at his crotch from where the cowboy had the thief pinned against a nearby bookshelf in one of the empty corners of the Library. 

“What does it look like Ezekiel?” Jake smirked as he started to suck at his lover’s neck, making Ezekiel groan softly. 

“It looks like your trying to sex me up in the Library of all places.” Ezekiel breathed out, hips jerking up against Jake’s rubbing palm out of reflex. 

“Your observation is correct Mr. Jones.” Flynn smirked as he entered Ezekiel’s vision, a smirk planted firmly on his face and Ezekiel let out another gasp when Jake dipped his hand past the waistband of his jeans to rub firmer at his growing erection. 

“Your late, I was about to start without you.” Jake threw over his shoulder at Flynn while moving his hand to grope Ezekiel’s ass instead making Ezekiel grind back against the hand. 

“I passed Cassandra and Eve on my way, so we’ll have to keep our thief quiet or we’ll get a lecture about having sex in the Library.” Flynn tugged his tie off, getting more comfortable. 

“That is going to be a challenge, you know how loud Ezekiel can get.” Jake said fondly while kissing down Ezekiel’s neck making their thief clutch at his shoulders, biting his lower lip to keep himself quiet. 

“I think I’m up for the task.” Flynn smirked as he placed his hand on Ezekiel’s cheek, the thief sucking at the older man’s thumb, looking up at him with dark eyes. 

“Come on babe, I saw a bench or something a few stacks away.” Jake extracted his hand out of Ezekiel’s jeans so he could lace their hands together, Flynn doing the same with Ezekiel’s other hand. Together they tugged their flustered lover towards the bench Jake mentioned. 

It was an ornate, padded bench and it looked like it was wide enough for Ezekiel to get on. Which was what he was doing now with the help of his lovers. He ended up on his hands and knee’s, Jake at his ass and Flynn by his face. 

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Jake smiled as he ran his hands over Ezekiel’s shapely ass, gripping the cheeks lightly before moving up to tug Ezekiel’s jeans and boxers down to rest around his knees, exposing his lower half to his southern lover. 

“As are we, right love?” Flynn asked, running his hands through Ezekiel’s dark hair, tilting his head up so they could look each other in the eyes. Ezekiel’s mouth parted, cheeks flushed and eyes extremely dark. 

“Right, the sooner the better though mate.” Ezekiel quipped before letting out a gasp when Jake parted his ass cheeks and gave his hole a teasing lick. 

“Better get started on keeping him quiet Flynn.” Jake said with a cocky smirk before he licked at Ezekiel’s hole again, this time dipping the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscles making Ezekiel gasp and arch his back. 

“Just like we always do love.” Flynn gently made Ezekiel open his mouth wider as he pulled his own erection out of his pants. Flynn teased the head of his cock against Ezekiel’s lips, the thief flicking his tongue against his lover’s cock wanting to taste him. 

Ezekiel took more of Flynn in his mouth as Jake started to rim him with his usual vigor and precision he applied to everything he did in life. Flynn groaned lightly, hand reaching down to thread his fingers in Ezekiel’s hair as the thief started to use that quick tongue of his to make him harder and harder. 

Jake gripped Ezekiel’s hips to keep him from rocking back like he was trying to as he licked at his lover enjoying the muffled noises of pleasure and trembling of limbs from Ezekiel. Jake made circles on Ezekiel’s skin to soothe his lover as he thrusted his tongue in and out of him in just the way he knew Ezekiel liked.

Ezekiel sucked and licked at the hard cock in his mouth, making his jaw ache and he loved the feeling of Flynn’s cock almost hitting the back of his throat. He sucked harder before he started to bob his head, hollowing his cheek every so often. 

He felt enveloped from both sides from the actions and bodies of his lovers, he felt happy when Flynn tightened his grip on his hair and let out a muffled groan that was from him clapping a hand over his mouth. 

Ezekiel gasped around Flynn’s cock when Jake reached around to stroke his cock, hard and quick like Jake knew Ezekiel liked. The way his body was being assaulted Ezekiel wasn’t sure how long he was going to last, he felt his body shaking as he tried to focus on Flynn’s cock in his mouth, but he was getting closer to orgasming and his mind was fading. 

Ezekiel let out a loud breath of air when Flynn pulled his cock out of his mouth, Flynn knelt down and took Ezekiel’s face in his hands to pull him into a loving kiss as Jake’s tongue probed at Ezekiel’s prostate lightly, but combined with the stroking of his cock and Flynn kissing him senseless, Ezekiel was lost. 

Ezekiel came hard over Jake’s hand, the other man having pulled away from Ezekiel’s now wet and open hole as Ezekiel orgasmed and moaned into Flynn’s mouth. 

Flynn broke their kiss, but kept his hands on Ezekiel’s face as he gazed at him with more adoration in his eyes than he had when he looked at the artifacts of the Library. Ezekiel let his eyes close as he felt Jake settle his boxers and jeans into their proper place. Ezekiel was shuffled so he was cradled between his two lover’s bodies, both talking quietly and stroking whatever part of him they could get in their squashed position on the bench. 

Ezekiel wanted to get up and make a joke, but he was less inclined to do that lately with them, who knows what that meant but right now Ezekiel was content in his space between his two amazing lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
